


Crush Him

by BoxWineConfessions



Series: NSFW Yurio Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Macro Yuri/Micro JJ, Macro/Micro, Witch Georgi strikes again, like so mild, mild body horror, squeezing and crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/pseuds/BoxWineConfessions
Summary: Yuri tosses JJ onto his cock. It barely flags underneath his weight.  JJ crawls all fucking over it. He likes the way that his back muscles ripple as he grabs him around the head of his cock and tugs at his foreskin with both hands. He likes the way that he flexes his arm muscles when he pulls tugs downward.For NSFW Yurio Week 2017





	Crush Him

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't think about the actual proportions too much. I was playing around with http://www.macrophile.com/macro-stat/ for about three days but it's far too technical and i couldn't transpose that into visualizing an actual body.

“Hey asshole!” Yuri kicks at the door of Georgi’s apartment several times before producing the desired response. Georgi opens the door, but only a few inches. Yuri does his best to pry at the door and open it further, but to no avail. It’s chained from the inside, so Yuri wedges his platform boot into the gap and keeps shouting. “Georgi open the fuck up.”

“Yuri I’m in mourning. I cannot interact with the vibrant and living during this time, for I have-“

“I wanna buy one of your shitty potions.”

“Oh,” and immediately there’s the sound of a chain being undone on the inside. Georgi undoes the lock, and opens the door. “Very well.”

Yuri doesn’t want to come inside. He’d much rather throw some money at Georgi and get the goods out here. But Georgi leaves the door wide open, and shuffles off saying, “I’ll make us some tea.”

Yuri is so fucking desperate, so he skulks across the dark purple shag carpet and sinks into the jet black velvet sofa. He doesn’t say a goddamn thing when Georgi serves him tea from a china set while wearing a black lace veil across his face. He doesn’t say a goddamn word when Georgi peels back his black brocade housecoat to reveal a puffy white ruffle shirt. He doesn’t say a goddamn word when Georgi retouches his black lipstick in the mirror in the foyer just off the living room where he can still see.

“So what brings you to me today Yuri?”

“I have to crush JJ in Moscow,” Yuri says upon draining the last of the tea from the small teacup Georgi offers him. “It almost killed me to lose to him in Canada.” China clinks against China when he sloppily rests it back into the saucer. “I want to be so good that I can step on him on my way up to the podium.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in my,” Georgi wriggles his eyebrows at him, and it makes him want to barf. “Abilities.”

“I’ll do anything you hag. If you understood that, you’d win too.”

“Yuri, if I had anything I knew would make me win, don’t you think I’d use it?”

“Don’t fucking fuck with me,” Yuri gets up from the sofa and busies himself with kicking the nearest piece of decrepit antique furniture he can find, just to show Georgi that he’s serious. “Give me something.”

“You want to be able to crush him?”

“That’s what I fucking said right?”

* * *

 

Georgi told him to drink the bottle the night before the free skate.

Yuri finds himself at the rink long after the crowds, and the athletes, and the television crews have gone. There’s all sorts of bullshit going on, and its thick in the air. Victor left, and Katsudon is a mess, not that he cares. JJ skated to that stupid fucking shitty song about himself, and it made his blood boil.

Yuri decides to chug the bottle in the locker room, and then burn off the rest of his energy on the rink until the night crew comes to chase him out and scrub the rink down clean.

He uncorks the bottle and bangs his hand up against the hard metal of the locker while doing it. “Fuck! Goddamn shit!” He spills a little on the floor, and while sopping it up with a dirty track suit, he hopes that it’s okay if he’s not drinking every last drop.

“God this is so fucking disgusting,” Yuri gags the liquid down best he can. It tastes like a mixture of black licorice and musty gym sock, but he wasn’t talking through his ass. He’ll do anything to win.

Yuri pulls on his skates and slams on his guards determined to have a good skate. He’s on his home turf for fuck’s sake!

Except, he rounds the corner only to see _that_ asshole doing compulsories the same way that little girls giggling on the rink after school do compulsories. He even fucking looks like one with his hands clasped behind is back, skating in perfect almost dainty loops. A grown ass man of his size shouldn’t be able to skate like that.

“Fucking loser,” Yuri huffs, and hops over the low rink barrier, not waiting to get to the entrance proper. He hits the ice hard, and launches into his own sequences immediately, determined to not let that asshole bother him.

He ignores his call of, “Princess Yuri!” because if he doesn’t that loser is getting a toe pick to the face. Yuri moves quickly, desperately trying to ignore what he cannot ignore. He hates JJ with a white hot rage that makes his feelings toward Victor and Katsudon seem tame. There’s also the pesky, undeniable fact that he’s also jerked off into a dirty sock or used takeout napkin every single night since Skate Canada. It’s just that the fucker is all muscle in a way that a male figure skater shouldn’t be. It’s just that, Yuri’s wanted a fucking tattoo since grandpa’s neighbor, the old guy with milky cataract eyes and a scar, showed him his tattoos from prison.

He does his best to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach too. It feels like that time he ate a whole bunch of cotton candy and got onto one of the rickety swing rides at the carnival with grandpa, but he doesn’t know why he feels this way. Must’ve been something he ate. Must’ve been that stupid fucking potion.

Fuck! Georgi tried to poison him!

Time slows, and Yuri glides to the rail. His vision gets blurry, and all he can hear is the worst fucking voice in the world, “Kitten, are you alright?”

“Get the fuck away from me asshole!”  There’s a hand on his shoulder, and Yuri’s bucking him off. There’s a strange ripping sound, as his arm feels like its being pulled out of its joints. In slow motion, Yuri watches his arm extend as if it were made of silly putty. His arm stretches outward, and bats JJ away.

Yuri doesn’t even have time to feel horrified, because his body keeps doing strange things. His feet swell so large that they burst out of his skates, and he stands barefoot on cold ice.

“P-Princess?” JJ stands stock still frozen in fear, because he’s a dumbass. “What’s happening?”

“If I knew that don’t you think I’d make it fucking stop?” Yuri shouts over the grotesque and meaty sound of his own bone and muscle ripping and multiplying to grotesque sizes. His shins shoot upward, making him totter high above JJ. His ribcage expands, and it feels like he’s being split in to two.

Worse still, his shirt is gone, and if his hips get any larger the last strand of cloth covering his ass and his cock is gonna go.

So of fucking course it does. Then he’s naked as the day he was born in front of Jean-Jackass of all fucking people. Yuri grows, and grows, and grows until his head grazes the top of the arena. “Fuuuccckkk!” he must be at least thirty feet tall right now. “JJ you asshole this is all your fault!”

“How is any of this my fault?” JJ squeals in an undignified tone.

“You suck so much, and I got so pissed off I went to that hag Georgi to get a potion and he fucking poisoned me.” Yuri shouts so loud that the lights in the raptors shake.

“Why would you get this potion? It seems so counterproductive to skating? Like how are you even gonna move like that? You can’t even fit into skates.” JJ’s eyes are as wide as dinner plates, and he shakes as he speaks but he doesn’t move, and of course he doesn’t shut the fuck up.

“I didn’t want to be a fucking freak. I wanted to be able to cru-“ Yuri smirks as he remembers his words to Georgi. _Crush JJ._ Yuri licks his lips in smug satisfaction. “I’ll give you a head start JJ.”

“What do you mean Yuri? We need to figure out how to get you back to normal. I mean. Like don’t you want to compete tomorrow? I want you to compete tomorrow. I mean. If you want to bow out, I understand. You can hide your condition by saying you were intimidated by the King and,”

Yuri stomps forward. His feet slide on the ice, but he can leverage his immense form if he moves _just_ so.  JJ slides backward. “I’m not fucking around JJ. I’m gonna crush you.”

JJ’s eyes go wider still, and he books it to the other side of the rink. Yuri pursues, finding actual movement in this large and cumbersome body incredibly difficult. The only thing that keeps him from falling on his enormous ass is the fact that his feet shatter the ice and the indentation in the ice gives him leverage.

Jj skates to the other side, and Yuri closes off the distance between them only for JJ to skate between his legs. JJ moves toward the exit of the rink, and Yuri cuts him off by simply throwing a hand in front of the opening. Yet and still, JJ’s a fast fucker. His new body doesn’t move quickly, and even a few steps at a time make him feel winded.

JJ trips and stumbles on the cracked ice, and Yuri pins him beneath the ball of his feet. His foot almost completely covers the expanse of the other man’s chest, and he can’t say he _dislikes_ the sight of JJ’s North Face jacket peeking out from the space between his toes.

JJ’s big stupid eyes are blown wide, which is damn good. He probably won’t actually do it, but he wants JJ to feel nervous. He wants JJ to fucking understand how he feels when he’s on that second fucking spot on the podium. He wants JJ to feel ten inches high, and crushed by the weight of a thousand or more expectations.

“Aren’t you going to beg JJ?”

“Please? He wheezes.

Yuri lets up on the pressure on his chest. “I can’t hear you.”

“Please let me go. Please. C’mon. I didn’t even _do_ anything wrong. You like the challenge. I can see it-”

Yuri cuts him off by applying pressure again. “Shut up.”

Yuri lets off of JJ when he goes silent, and smacks his head against a rafter, “mother fucker.” He swears and cradles his head in his hands. That fucking sucked.

JJ gets up and tries to scurry away. Except, he can’t get very far. Yuri picks him up by the back of the pullover, and holds him high above the ground. Of course he kicks, and he flails, and he’s sliding out of his pullover and Yuri has to catch him and keep him from breaking his neck. Cause like, he doesn’t want to _actually_ kill him. Then it takes both fists, one over the other to fucking hold him still. “I don’t fucking understand how you can still be such a pain in the ass,” Yuri comments dryly. He’d thought this would be more fun in general.

“Sweetie, put me down. I’ll help you get rid of that bad magic. I’ve got father Durand on speed dial. I’ll do whatever.” His fear is fucking fleeting, and that is what pisses him off worst of all. “Do you think you’re gonna have stretch marks when this is all over? What’s gonna happen to the extra skin?” Like he isn’t taking any of it serious, and maybe Yuri _should_ smash him like a bug against the arena wall.

JJ’s skin is warm in his hands despite the coolness of the rink. His skin is soft. Too soft really. He rubs his thumb across Leroy’s chest. He can feel the way his skin is covered with gooseflesh. He gets a certain satisfaction when he smooths it away with a simple barely there press of his thumb.  “Hey asshole,” Yuri huffs. “Are you like, not scared of me anymore?”

JJ shrugs. “You didn’t kill me when you had the chance.”

“You don’t think I have it in me?” Yuri booms.

“I think you must have something else on your mind babe.” JJ’s gaze dips low, and Yuri looks downward too. Here’s the thing. You can hide a locker room boner relatively quickly. Jump into the shower and jerk it, or pull on the biggest, most oversized tracksuit you can find. It’s different when your stark fucking naked and your semi alone is several feet long.

“It’s a side effect of the shitty hag potion!” Yuri insists.

“Of course,” JJ says with a grin and a wink that makes him squeeze him harder. He doesn’t relent until JJ makes an exaggerated gagging sound followed by, “Yuri!”

Yuri softens his grasp once again.

“Instead of just squeezing me like a stress ball, why don’t you let me help you burn off some of that black magic?”

Yuri holds JJ in one tight fist, splays his palm out wide, and drops JJ into his hand. With his free hand, he rubs his fingertip over the visible bulge in JJ’s warm up pants. “Fucking freak. You _like_ it when I squeeze you like a stress ball.”

“Maybe, just a little,” JJ admits. His face burns with a cherry red hot blush.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know. Me and Isabella do a lot of things to, y’know remain chaste.”

Yuri repeats himself. This time his voice shifts from disgust to actual disbelief, “what the fuck is actually wrong with you?” But of course, he says this as he continues to rub his giant fingertip across JJ’s dick. He can feel it twitch and he can feel it pulse underneath the thin fabric. Yuri clumsily works his finger underneath the waistband, and he smirks with satisfaction when the fabric _rips_ and falls away.

So of FUCKING course Jean-Jackass keeps talking. “Like y’know she steps on me and stuff. Sometimes with her heels. Sometimes just her feet. Sometimes-”

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll wad you up and toss you onto the ground like the garbage you are.”

Yuri really shouldn’t do this. He hates JJ. Except, even when the ice bites at his toes, he can’t stop thinking about it. Even when JJ won’t stop talking, he can’t stop thinking about it. Realistically, if not now, when? And does he really wanna keep jerking off to the thought of Leroy for forever?

JJ doesn’t fucking listen, “when am I ever gonna have the chance to get a dick this big?”

Yuri takes three easy strides to the end of the rink. He plops down on the tile flooring where the bleachers are folded in. This too buckled underneath his immense weight. Ooops. Then, he tosses JJ onto his cock. It barely flags underneath his weight.

He likes the way that JJ crawls all fucking over it. He likes the way that his back muscles ripple as he grabs him around the head of his cock and tugs at his foreskin with both hands. He likes the way that he flexes his arm muscles when he pulls tugs downward.

JJ mouths at it greedily. He can feel the barely there wet smack of lips as he tries to lap at him. It’s almost, kind of endearing, the way he does that. Like Yuri’s gonna get off on that.

Even though he’s nothing but compact muscle, JJ’s skin feels like satin as he drags his body against his cock, and it would almost be perfect if he would just _shut up._ “Can you feel this?”

“Yes.”

“What about this?”

“Ye-es.” Yuri stammers when he straddles his cock and humps him.

“Feels good?”

“If it didn’t feel good, I’d crush you.”

They go back and forth like this until Yuri’s leaking pre-cum all over the place, and JJ can barely stay balanced because of how slick his cock is. How fucking funny would that be? JJ breaking his arm because he slipped on his cum.

Yuri grabs him up again, lays him flat on his back against his palm, and orders him, “spread your legs open Jeh-Jeh.”

JJ complies. It’s almost nauseating how happy he looks, and how fucked out he looks. His pupils are blown wide, and he’s got this ~~cute~~ nasty blush dusted across his chest, and his own cock is hard and leaking against his stomach.

Yuri puts his cock between JJ’s legs. JJ immediately wraps them around, but he’s too thick and he can’t get all the way around. JJ does the same with his arms.

Yuri’s so slick with precum that he can slide JJ down the length of his shaft easily. He gives himself a few long lazy pumps, “how are you doing asshole?”

“Never better.” It comes out muffled from the other side of his cock. Yuri repeats this motion several times, and then flips JJ over so that he’s laying on his stomach on the top side of his cock.

This is much better. Yuri can watch his enormous hand cover JJ’s back. He can see his taut ass brush slowly cover the enormous veins in his cock. “Are you close JJ?”

“Princess, I already came. That’s how damn good you are.” Hm, must’ve mingled in with all of his precum and he didn’t even notice. “I wanna go again though. “

“Greedy mother fucker,” Yuri growls and pumps JJ’s body against him harder, and faster. He uses more pressure, and JJ just groans. It doesn’t take long for the sensation that’s been building at the base of Yuri’s stomach for quite some time to spill over. He starts coming in long abundant spurts.

He doesn’t move JJ away from the stream of cum that pours from his dick. He lets JJ get soaked in it. When he sputters and coughs, Yuri still holds him firm. Let him fucking drown in it.

He certainly doesn’t lay a cum soaked JJ across the expanse of his collarbone when it’s all finished. He certainly doesn’t run an enormous finger down his back as tenderly as he possibly can in this big, cumbersome as fuck body.

* * *

 

Georgi receives a call from Yuri’s number. He chuckles to himself before picking up. Not at all to his surprise, Jean-Jacques Leroy is on the other end of the line.

“Hey um, Georgi. Mr. Popovich. This is Jean-Jacques Leroy.” His voice waivers constantly between confidant and shaken to the core. “You’ve probably heard of me because of my amazing performance at Skate Candada.”

In the background, a loud and thunderous voice booms, “get to the fucking point asshole.” It’s distorted, but he’d know that gruff voice anywhere.

“Yuri used your potion at the rink. It’s kind of a mess and-“

Yuri screams, “get the fuck down here and fix everything asshole.”

Then Jean-Jacques adds, “and could you bring us some clothes.”

Georgi doesn’t say anything for a moment. He reaches for his wand, places a few vials into his satchel. “This is going to cost you. You both know that right?”

 


End file.
